Orochimaru's Demonic Wolf Daughter Angel
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: not good at summaries. will put up later. pairin'; KibaxOC


**Orochimaru's Demonic Wolf Daughter Angel**

**By: Sexykitsune-hime (Harmony)**

**Note: this is just to introduse the main female charater.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_**SPOV:**_

As I sat low on a branch in an oak tree, hidden by other branches and leaves of course. My tail switching to and fro in aggravation. The wind blows gently through the still night. Blowing the clouds away from the moon, so its light could let me see two faint figures in the distant, though I could see 'em without the light of the full moon. The wind also blew the scents of the figures and I recognize them instantly.

One of the scents was of sweat from running, dogging attacks and attacking a person. A hint of my favorite type of mens colognes, _Pine Musk For Men_. The only one that I know wore that cologne since I gave it to him as a welcoming gift for coming to live in the Sound Village.

My protector from Kabito-san and the other males in the village and is the apprentice of my adopted human father, Orochimaru, his name Uchia Sasuke. He has been my protector since a week after he arrive in our village and told me what has change in his old village be for he left it. He says that I remind him of a demonic looking girl he once knew before she left and he thinks that I might be her, because I act like her and look like an older version of her. _"Oh, how he couldn't have been further from the truth of his words."_

I told him after six months after he arrive that I'm the demonic little girl that he remembers from long ago and how I've missed him and the others in the hidden Leaf Village. When he asked if I wanted to return to the village and told me, he help me to do it. I told him my answer was yes. I'd thanked him and then I told him if he wanted to return one day that I'd be waiting for him at the gate of the village

He said that he looked forward to it. I told my life story to him witch took 3amd half hours to tell. Told him where I was born, what I actually was, how and why I age like a human but have the life span of a demon, what went on during the three years I was with my biological parents, how and when my parents died, how Orochimaru found me and took me to the village to raise me as his daughter, how my life was in the village when I wasn't him and our friends, and how my life was/is after I left the village., and how I met/got my friend/guardian Akumara, who sit on her hunches below me on the ground. After that we became like siblings again like before. Ever since the twelve years we have been apart.

Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself and what I look like. I got sidetracked on remembrance of my past of Sasuke. Please forgive me esteem readers.

My name is Eclipse Ookami Angel. I'm a lunar/solar eclipse wolf demon and the only female for both the lunar eclipse clan and solar eclipse clan. I have starlight hair in a braided bun, moonlit skin (A/N: She lost her sun/moonlitkissed tan twelve years ago.), my lips shames the red red rose, the color of my eye from a distance is a like two different shades of sapphires, but up close my left eye reflects the sea while my right eye reflects the sky, my clawed nails are an ivory shade with light pink tips. I'm 5'9 tall, the average height for demon females in humanoid form. I wore a pure snow white stapless bobbed top that stops above my belly button, a cream white leather jacket that stops a little above my bottom part of my top, ivory white tight leather jean short shorts, and white heel boots that sop below my knees(A/N: Think of Sailor moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto boots). That's about it about me.

The other scent is that of a lackey of that Kamidamed Organization Akatsukii. He has been following me for a week now and I have told Sasuke though our mindlink. He's been waitting for the moment to kill the fucking baster for fallowing me and spying on me as I bathed. You see Sasuki-kun would kill any man who wasn't my husband or in demon trems my mate, that watch me bathed. For example Kabuto or any of the males in the village.

* * *

><p>To be contine...<p>

well heres a new story. i won't update a 'til i get at least 25 Reviews.


End file.
